


Of The Forest

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Wild At Heart [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: All errors are mine, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Gen, Please Point Them Out So I Can Fix Them, Rating may go up, Shapeshifter Bilbo Baggins, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Version 1Female Bilbo Baggins, who is a shape-shifter, goes off on an adventure to steal from a fire breathing dragon





	Of The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> 　
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters. Though I would love to have Fili and Kili, sadly it is not to be so.
> 
>  **Warning:** There will be blood, gore and death. Also this is always a different sex and unusual shape-shifting, just to give you a heads up. I want it to be somewhat of a surprise what she changes into.

      

~*~

 

_Walking about the edge of the Shire, far out of sight from the other inhabitants, I let myself turn. My hooves make no sound along the forest floor. What light passes through the trees makes my coat shine faintly, even the few scars have faded to nothing more than shimmering markings along my right flank._

_Though I am adventurous, I never go too far. It wouldn't do to be spotted by one of the big folk._

_I always took care to memorizing the paths through the forest, those seen and unseen by others. Listening to the voices of the forest, letting them guide me. I could hear the very earth tell me where to walk. I knew more of the hazards that filled the places between the trees than any that dwelled there. Such as the dusty steep, the bog a little ways to the west and the numerous mole and rabbit holes that littered the forest floor. Anyone else could easily become injured if they did not take care to where they were stepping._

_There was someone deep in the forest, deeper than was safe for one to be. I can hear the trees whisper 'this way' in my mind as if they spoke aloud._

_I walk slower as I near the edge of an old forgotten path, to look over at the dark shape I spotted laying against a tree._

_"Hello?"_

_I can make out the form of a person, much larger than a hobbit, but much too small to be a man or an elf._

_As the person lay there unmoving I hurried down the path to their side to see if they still breathed._

_My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the blood on his face, it had trailed into his beard._

_I bent my neck down and placed my head against his chest and felt it rising and falling. I can hear his heart beating steadily as well as the slow even breathing of his sleep._

_He is alive, the cut on his head looked to no longer be bleeding, but it might be some time before he woke up._

_I decided to wait, there was no point in trying to wake him, so I let my mind wonder to who this person was and what could he be doing so far in the forest._

_I lay down beside him, looking him over as I rest. 'dwarf' the earth whispered, 'child of the mountain' as I noticed the beaded black braids. He was smaller than the men in Bree but three times larger than I as a hobbit, at least!_

_It was not as if I could call for help, we are much to far from anyone to be heard. Nor could I leave him this deep in the forest, either. Who knows what animals might find catch the scent of his blood and want a taste? Best to wait for him to wake then guide him to Bree where he could get proper help._

_In the passing hour, still pondering what reason the dwarf might have come so far east, I felt him stir._

_His hand reaching out as he woke, to steady himself as he tried to stand, lands on my flank. With no more than a cursory glance to where his hand lay, he pulled himself half up right by bracing along my side._

_"Better?"_

_He pulled back sharply at the sound of my voice. He looked first at me then the surrounding area, as if trying to spot the person who spoke._

_"There's no one else here but you and I."_

_The sound of his neck as he turned to face me was almost painful. "You? No," he shook his head. "I must still be dreaming."_

_"I'm afraid not, mister dwarf. Though you do have a rather nasty cut on your head, you are truly awake."_

_His eyes widened with shock as I spoke to him, "How? You're just a mare?"_

_I can not stop myself from snorting. "I am no mare. See this mark here," I lean toward him lowering my head, "this is were the proof that I am more than any horse if only I were older."_

_The dwarf looked at me, backing in to the tree as my head came closer. "Feel. It is perfectly safe." Slowly he raised his hand as I press my forehead against his palm. I feel his fingers twitch as he gasps at the feel of what lay underneath my forelocks. With trembling fingers his other hand lifted my hair so that he could stare with wide eyes at raised mark shaped almost like a star._

_"I never thought. . . just stories . . ." he stumbled over his words. "You're . . . you're a . . ."_

_"Yes."_

_"But you don't have a . . ." he made a gesture to the center of my head._

_"Still too young, I haven't grown one yet. Give it another seven years or so and I'll be like the others."_

_The look of wonder that came over the dwarf's features caused a warmth to swell in my chest._

_"Well, now that that's out of the way, do you have any more injuries?" I say to distract myself as I stand._

_Slowly the dwarf stood and checked himself over. When nothing seemed to be wrong he took a step forward as he sighed in relief, only to gasp and clutch his side._

_I place myself beside him to offer him something to balance on. "Here, let me help. I need to get you to a healer in Bree as soon as possible." At his look I explain, "We don't know what other injuries you may have hidden under your skin."_

_I bend my front then back legs so that I am on the ground again and lower than him, "Now climb up."_

_The dwarf shook his head, "No, I can walk just fine," only to nearly fall against me as he tried to take another step._

_"You'll be walking into Bree either way but we'll get there faster if you ride. I am going to help whether you want me to or not. So stop being so stubborn and let me."_

_With a sigh the dwarf resigned himself to accepting my help and pulled himself to sit comfortably on my back. Though I am nearly as tall as any horse, I'm barely more than half as wide. My slender size allowing for hobbits, and in this case dwarves, to ride with ease._

_Slowly, I stand up and gently start walking towards Bree while staying off the well worn paths._

_Other than a soft spoken thanks, no words passed between us on the way to Bree._

_After an hour or so we stop at a small glen. Close to Bree but still a way back from the village, hidden among the trees._

_"Now try not to get lost again, I won't be there to guide you back," I said jokingly as his feet are back on the ground._

_The dwarf merely grunted. "I do not get lost."_

_"Right," I don't even try to hold back my snort. Lowering my head so my eyes are even with his, I speak as I lean forward, "Good day, mister dwarf."_

_I whisper a prayer in the language of the earth as I place my forehead to his, closing my eyes, 'may the path you walk end with happiness and good fortune'_

_He obviously had no idea what I said, but seemed to understand it would not cause him harm. He raised his hands, running them through my mane before stepping back. He bowed as deeply as his injuries allowed, "Thank you, my friend."_

_I stand watching as he walked away, not moving until he vanished from sight within the edges of the village._

          

~*~

         

The memory of that day woke me earlier than usual. After first breakfast I tended to my garden in the early morning light. An hour or so later I cleaned myself up and started on clearing what little mess there is in Bag End. I worked past second breakfast until the all the rooms were mostly clean and in order then decided to take a break.

I sat on the bench outside Bag End, reading one of my father's old books when I heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, I was met with the sight of a tall bearded man in a grey cloak. Unable to think of anything else to say I bid the stranger good morning.

"What do mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning? Or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" The old man smiled to himself, "Or perhaps you mean to feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating this a morning to be good on?"

I couldn't help but smile in response, "I mean it as it is meant, all and yet none."

The old man smiled in return.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" I asked, hoping he would give another ambiguous answer.

"That remains to be seen," he answered, "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure?" I questioned, trying to keep my heart from beating faster in excitment. "I doubt anyone west of Bree would be interested in adventures."

Grabbing my book, I stood taking a deep breath and gathered my mail in an attempt to calm myself. "Well, good morning," I bowed my head before turning to the house.

"To think I lived long enough to be Good Morning'ed by Belladonna Took's daughter as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon, but who. . ." Recognition flashed through my mind, "Gandalf."

The sight of Gandalf at my gate momentarily left me frozen. I was unable to speak, my heart pounding, as I listened to Gandalf's decision for me to join him and his friends in their adventure.

"No, no thank you. I have responsibilities here, you see. But do feel free to come back for tea or a meal if you like, and tell me all about your adventures. I'm sure it will be a grand tale," I said, quickly walking into Bag End. Leaning against the door after closing it firmly behind me, a large part of me wanted to go back out and chase Gandalf down and beg to join. To be my mother's daughter, but I can't, not with knowing the risk I would face should I leave the protection of the Shire.

"Foolish," I whisper to myself. "Adventures are not for those of the Shire. Best to leave it to others who don't live happy peaceful lives here." I press my hands over my eyes, forcing back the urge to run after the wizard, I let out a deep breath before moving to the kitchen and start on making a large lunch to have out in the fields. This year's crops have just finished being planted, and already sprouts of green leaves have begun to appear over the ground. The sight of the fields would be rather fascinating by midday, a lovely image to witness.

 

**~*~**

 

The rest of the week passed as usual, except that I couldn't stop thinking of Gandalf and his offer of adventure. Unable to find a any real reason not to go other than my own fears, I made up my mind to leave the Shire with Gandalf if he returned. I set off on my daily walk with that thought always at the back of my mind as I added as much of my strength to the blessing my ancestors had placed on the land.

That hobbits had helped the land prosper was proof that they were also creatures of nature and magic, much like my grandmother's kin. It wasn't that hard to understand when the first one of them fell in love and shape-changed into a hobbit. Hobbit blood mixed with theirs many times over, all of it adding to the peace of the land and its health.

Though few venture from the forests in the north since the great battle hundreds of years ago. Thankfully my Grandmother Blueblossom was one such brave soul, following her heart to the Shire after Grandfather Took, both having returned from traveling north. Together they had Belladonna, a wild spirited young hobbit lass with the Took family's need for wandering. Who, like her mother, was not just a hobbit, for their blood runs true from mothers to daughters. And I am my mother's daughter through and through.

She taught me all that she knew alongside my Grandmother and the few others that came down to the farthest edge of hobbit lived land. Though I have not seen any since the last harvest festival or so, for they've never ventured far as the months start to grow cold since the Fell Winter.

At least once a day I answered the few questions about my visitor with honesty. No matter how eccentric the wizard might seem, he is an old friend of the family visiting and meeting with him would never be less than respectable. The rules of hospitality were very clear about that. Not that I truly gave one wit about such things, as the granddaughter of Blueblossom Took, I was nothing if not odd in my ways.

People would talk, of course, but that was the way of things. And they would talk of me as always. About my walking to beyond the ends of Hobbiton, my head far away in the clouds, running through the forest without care. Always singing the odd tune, a melody without words echoing about the forests, and only really eating at three of the six mealtimes while avoiding most meats. My not giving one thought to propriety about my attire, walking about in loose trousers, my father's old shirts and a highly altered waistcoat underneath them in place of proper lady garments, my uneven hair pulled into a disordered braid.

Their whispers to one another of why I never cared to be courted in my youth and I was now on my way to being a spinster. Of how my feet were smaller than most with little hair on them like my mother and grandmother before me never bothered me in the least.

Now they had new things to talk of, my eccentric guest and his possible reason for visiting. Why I seemed to be preparing a store of food and cleaning out my mother's old bed roll. All of it adding to the unusual hobbit that is me, Briar Baggins.

 

~*~

 

The ring of the bell at my door at suppertime was an unpleasant surprise, and the dwarf that invaded my home was frankly almost terrifying. Truly, he had no manners to speak of, gorging on my supper without so much as a please and thank you. The only thing helpful I got out of him being his name and that there were to be fourteen in all invading my quaint little home.

Without thinking too much on the shear size of the coming group, I started a large stew and put six loaves into the oven to heat them. I had just pulled them out and was putting the second batch in when I heard the ring of someone at the door.

The second to show was rather more polite, though he too came in after only giving his name. His greeting with Dwalin was rather unusual to say the least and together the brothers started in on the pantry. Thankfully I had moved all the food I had prepared for the journey into a different room farther back along with the rest of my traveling supplies.

The third to arrive at the door was two rather attractive young dwarves, not that I'd ever tell them that after the younger, Kili, called me 'Mister Boggins' and then tried to clean his boots on my mother's glory box. They helped Dwalin move a table into my dinning room to join the other and make room. There was no point in arguing so I went back to the kitchen and checked on the bread and stew.

By the time I finished the stew and pulled the third set of loaves from the oven the bell rang again.

It seemed as if all the dwarves had arrived by the fourth time the bell rang. Gandalf's arrival with them did not help them find their manners in the least, but Gandalf at least wiped his feet as he inclined his head to me then to the others making their way into my home and I knew I couldn't be mad. However ill mannered, my guests needed food and a bit of rest, which I would provide for I had offered Gandalf a meal for when he came back. By now what little indignation I may have had gave way to the feeling of resigned hostess.

Their treatment of my mother's good dishes was both terrifying and amazing. The way they tossed them about without breaking and singing in tune with each toss left me a bit enthralled. Though I would never wish for a repeat performance.

The arrival of the last dwarf was more of a surprise than I was ready for. Though by the looks of it, no one noticed my slip into silence at the sight of a familiar face.

Thorin Oakenshield, as Gandalf called him, asked me what I knew of fighting. Being what I am same as my mother and her mother before her, I have no wish to wield a weapon.

But to be called a grocer and then a burglar. His attitude towards me was less than pleasant, the others were at least playful with their words. This one however was just plain rude and I wanted nothing more than to hit the rude albeit handsome dwarf from my past. I settled for offering him the last of the stew and a loaf of bread. Even when insulted, I'd been raised to be thoughtful of others.

Once Thorin was given dinner the reason all thirteen dwarves and Gandalf were in my home came to light. I didn’t know what to think as the group began discussing the adventure so I stood back in the doorway and listened to the others give reports, only venturing forward to refill newly emptied mugs with what remained of the ale in my pantry.

"You're going on a quest?" I can't help but ask as I hand Dwalin his refilled drink.

"Briar, a little more light if you please," Gandalf asked. Grabbing a candle I watched as Gandalf unrolled a map, and the first thing my eyes found was the figure of the dragon etched in ink. Beside it, the words inscribed, I read aloud. "The Lonely Mountain . . ." I saw other words written in a language I didn't know shimmering on the other side of the map that no one seemed to notice. There was some grunts at the mention about portents and ravens.

They spoke of how they lost their home to the dragon Smaug and of how they wish to return to their homeland. Of how they will fight to reclaim Erebor, defeating the dragon and anything that dares try and stop them.

Thorin, it seems, was the only one who could keep any in line, his words bringing home the need for their journey. It was obvious by the look on Thorin's face and the key Gandalf handed to him, they were going to take back the mountain.

I could feel nothing but the need to go as well, to help them in anyway I could. Even if I hadn't already decided to join them, I knew I would never forgive myself if I'd just sent them on their way. I would go with them no matter the consequences.

"That's why we need a burglar," said the youngest dwarf Ori.

"A good one, too," I said absently. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?"

I paused. Oh no, he couldn't seriously think I was. "Am I what?"

"He says he's an expert!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but no words came just an almost squawk. I looked to Gandalf in confusion, who said nothing on the matter, though Balin spoke for me.

"Master Baggins hardly seems like burglar material."

"That's because I am no burglar," I said. "I wouldn't be of much help to you with that."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk," said Dwalin. "Burglar or not."

"Me? A burglar?" I muttered as the dwarves began to argue among themselves. Gandalf was absolutely no help at all, telling of how I had fought off wolves as a child, making me out to be some kind of adventurer, based on things I'd done as a child.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and can pass unseen by most, if they choose. Briar more so than any other of the Shire," he said, and that was true enough, I thought. "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him."

"Oh Gods, the dragon . . ." I began.

"--and Master Baggins has a great deal more to offer than any of you know," Gandalf promised.

There was a pause that no one was willing to fill, when Thorin looked over his shoulder, assessing me, and then to Gandalf, his expression grave.

And then Gandalf said, "You must trust me on this."

"Give him the contract," Thorin said, and I had a folded, orderly if a little bedraggled paper shoved into my hands.

On the bright side, I thought, knowing I was going with them no matter what was said, one-fourteenth of the total profit seemed more than fair enough for such a journey.

"Lacerations. . . Evisceration," I gulped. "Incineration!?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt th'flesh off yer bones in the blink of an eye."

"Oh."

The dwarf, Bofur, went on, but I don't remember what else he said. The image was quite enough, of dragon fire searing my flesh right off my bones, as I'd seen done with the meat prepared for feasts aplenty.

"Air. I need air."

And that with that, I was out the door and leaning over the bench, my cheek resting on the cold stone as my stomach rolled. It took a few minutes to calm before I could go back inside.

"I'm alright," I said, my head still reeling from my near fainting, the hands of a couple of dwarves patting my shoulders and arms in concern as I passed. Without thought, I collapsed into an armchair beside the fire. I found myself holding a cup of chamomile and wondered if the particularly agreeable, tea-loving dwarf Dori had anything to do with it.

I looked around blearily as they left the living room, assumably because of Gandalf's bid for a private conversation.

"Just let me sit quietly for a moment."

Gandalf sighed.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf said pointedly.

"Hmm, taking care of my parents' house, you mean," I retorted.

"A house without an ounce of your mother's spirit left in it," Gandalf said. "Of all the things I expected to find when I came back to Bag End, I certainly did not expect to find a hobbit so faint-hearted, the word of a dwarf would nearly fell her."

"Well I'm sorry if the idea of being burned to death does not sit well with me, Gandalf," my voice and hands shaking. "Give me a nice hearth or a campfire any day. Who would be foolish enough to face a dragon?" My voice growing steady as I vented out my fears, "What were they thinking when they decided to go on a quest with only thirteen dwarves in all? Not even a small army, thirteen dwarves? They'd be killed! Incinerated! And you, how could you lie about me? What were you thinking, leading them to believe I'm some kind of burglar?"

"I was thinking, Briar Baggins, that this adventure might be something of value to you," Gandalf said gravely. "You may be a Baggins, Briar, but you are also a Took. No matter how hard you try, you cannot kill the part of you that is your mothers daughter."

We sat in silence, and I sipped the tea finding it sweet and soothing, thinking over how little Gandalf realized I was my mother's daughter.

The rest of the night was a blur; I forgot to sign the contract, though I remembered the singing. It pulled me into a deep sleep.

 

~*~

 

The next morning seemed again just like any other morning, except there was a sense of emptiness to my home that hadn't been there before. Or, I thought looking down at the contract, it would probably be more accurate to say that I felt the emptiness of my home as it had always been. I couldn't waste any more time than I already had, who knows how far the others had gone. It was time I headed out as my grandmother's kin was known to do now and again. The deep seated need to go refusing to be ignored any longer.

"No sense borrowing trouble going unprepared. Thankfully I thought ahead." Trying to shake off my dour mood, I rushed to the back room where I had started storing everything I might need for my journey with Gandalf for the past week. Quickly I packed my mother's traveling pack full. My newest sketchbook and drawing utensils, two spare changes of clothes and a freshly cleaned old bed roll. Some well stored food, a metal bowl and two water skins, a third with ale that would keep longer. More than a few tonics and bandages I usually brought with me, since you could never tell what you might need and two bars of soap, I'd rather not make myself sick by my own smell. I had to remove some of the tonics and bandages to make room for my lady necessities. And the pouch always tied around my neck full of what's left of my mother's healing powder.

I filled what little remained of the pantry into a bag, adding the extra bandages and salves that couldn't fit in my pack, placing it on the table, I stopped dead when I saw the contract, plainly awaiting my signature.

Quickly, I ran with it back to my writing desk, hastily signing the contract and grabbing the two letters I wrote after Gandalf had first showed up at Bag End. One to Hamfast Gamgee to look after things, to let any young hobbit who wished to tend to my vegetable garden in my place and to keep others out of Bag End and my things until I return. The second would go to the Thain stating that should I not return in three years time that all of my things go to my young cousin Drogo Baggins.

I pulled on my father's old coat and my mother's pack, not even caring what other hobbits might think of my actions as I ran out the door locking it behind me, then I was off.

The pack bouncing against my back, letters in one hand and a bag in the other, I frantically called out to Gamgee. I asked that he send out the other letter and to keep Lobelia out of Bag End while I was away.

By the time I caught up to them I was almost out of breath, vaguely waving the contract in the air. I looked to Balin as he took it from me to look it over.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he said smiling down at me. The sound of the others' amused laughter made me smile back at Balin.

Though I was nearly breathless once more as Thorin looked down on me, tall as the mountain we were going to from the seat on his pony. I wasn't sure what to think of the way he looked at me, but it made my back straighten and look back with all the dignity I could muster.

"Give him a pony."

Despite my pleas, no one listened and I shortly found myself dropped into a saddle. The discomfort of riding made its self known within moments, finally I heaved a sigh as I settled to sit in a way that didn't have me rocking back and forth with the pony's movements.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" I turned to see a small pouch of money flying through the air, followed by several others.

"I don't think I want to know, do I?"

I noticed that Thorin neither caught nor threw any money, but Gandalf caught a larger one than most as he explained why.

A bout of sneezes caught me off guard, thankfully Bofur tossed me a cloth to use as a handkerchief before I could look for one of my own.

 

~*~

 

My stomach is more than capable of lasting longer than any hobbit's with out food given my unique heritage, but it was an early breakfast the day before that I had last eaten. I have no doubts the noises from my middle would only become more audible as time passed.

They showed no indication of stopping, even when the sun showed it was clearly past noon, and I resorted to pulling out one of the apple tarts to forgo the horror of a growling stomach barely through the first day. I'd just sunk my teeth into it when Kili cried out, "Oi! Mister Boggins brought food!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I skipped breakfast, and it didn't seem as if we were going to stop for lunch." I looked around guiltily, aware that I'd started eating without even offering to share with anyone. "Would anyone else like some?"

All the dwarves seemed to charge me at once and I handed over the bag to the first one that reached for it. Eventually the bag reached the elderly dwarf with the ear trumpet and he grunted as he looked through it, not finding even a crumb of food, only the salve and bandages.

I moved my mount Myrtle forward and reached forward to pass him the second tart I had snagged with a smile. The glare Thorin sent back was more than enough to get the others moving back in line again.

The old dwarf smiled in thanks. "Do you by chance, happen to be a healer, laddie?"

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort. Only some basic first aid that I picked up here and there. Even a little knowledge of healing is better than nothing. If one of you'd be willing, I'd love to know the basics. It'll keep me from accidentally poisoning someone at the very least."

 

~*~

 

After a while it felt as if Myrtle was as pleased to have me ride her as I was. The thought that I _had_ to ride her, when I could just as easily keep up on foot, if only to keep appearances was more than discomforting.

Most worrisome of all was Thorin and Gandalf, locked in a heated conversation at the front of the group and semi frequently glancing back at me.

By the time we stopped for the night I was ready to fall off my pony, but I gathered firewood as I was ordered. It was rather easy to find ones that no longer held life, just seek out the silence between the trees. At least there was a good meal after, with the company laughing and talking loudly to one another. Left alone, I had some free time so I pulled out my book and piece of coal and sketched by the light of the fire.

After a while Ori noticed my book and came over to sit beside me. "Oh," the note of surprise drawing the attention of those close by, "I've never seen anyone use coal like that before." Bofur turned from his conversation with Nori to look over his shoulder at what lay in my hands, "That's not bad, that is." Reaching out he pointed his finger along the image of most of the company around the fire. "That'd be Balin and Oin right?"

"Yes."

"Then that makes this Bifur, Bombur and Gloin and these two over here Fili and Kili," Ori pointed first to one side of the drawing then the other. "You even got the beads in Dori's braids. It's very well done. Do hobbits usually draw with such things?"

"No, just me. Here, it's yours," I said as I pulled the page from my sketchbook. "It's not perfect, there are not as many details as I'd like, but you're more than welcome to it."

Ori looked hesitant to take it, so I placed it in his hand and said, "I can always draw it again if I want when I return to the Shire."

The smile that spread over Ori's features was brilliant as he carefully folded the picture and placed it in his pocket.

"Can you really draw that again after all that time?" Bofur asked, his head tilting.

I felt myself smile as I turned to answer, "Yes, once I fix an image in my mind I can draw it whenever I want at a later time. If you want, when this is over, I can draw you your favorite part of our adventure to keep."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "That'd be . . ." He smiled, "Thank you, that'd be wonderful, Mister Baggins."

After that I went and put away my sketchbook and coal at the bottom of my pack. The rest of the night was spent in relative quiet, if you don't count Bombur snoring or whispering dwarves.

 

~*~

 

The next week was spent the same as the first day. Breakfast then riding until the sky started going dark. I'd be sent to search for firewood followed by a hot meal, loud talk and laughter, occasional singing now and then.

I felt like my backside had been beaten the first few times I slid from the saddle. After a few days or so Bofur showed me how to sit in the saddle without hurting. He, Ori and Kili were the ones who usually rode close by to speak with me. Asking random questions about Shire life as we rode with Fili farther along adding one thing or another now and again.

Oin, I found out the first day of travel, was a healer. He seemed determined, as we rode beside one another that I learn of every injury that was possible to receive. Telling me all possible treatments for them then asking what I remember. Bofur kept interrupting with jokes now and again, which I have to admit were funnier than I thought they'd be. The ones that turned lewd, he leaned in to whisper after the first few caused Ori's face to go pink.

It had taken a few days for me to realize that they always referred to me as male. I honestly hadn't meant to make them think I was a man, but none of them had asked, and I just never cared what people thought of me. Not that I'll tell them different unless I have to, Gandalf knew my gender and he still referred to me as a him. It seems it would be safer for me to be seen as male for the time being.

It had rained on the fifth day, which was a blessing as it washed away the smell of sweating dwarves and resulted in Gandalf talking of the other wizards. Hearing that there were four other wizards in the world, one white, one brown and two blue, was rather interesting.

Resting up by the cliff side was a new experience for me as the only thing that came close near the Shire was the steep. Though trying to sleep so near Bombur snoring was something I never wished to experience again. I'd been lucky until tonight with being placed on the other side of camp.

There was no way I could sleep, so I'd started drawing the sight of the lowlands under the moon. Almost done, my hand started hurting. Deciding to take a break I went and offered my pony a treat.

"Here you go, Myrtle. Our little secret," I whispered as I snuck her an apple.

Admittedly, it didn't take long to warm to the pony. She was a sweet creature, and she was better company than some of the dwarves, who hadn't yet warmed to me being with them. Dwalin in particular was rough in his treatment of me, not that there was anything to really complain about. I was still essentially a stranger to them and their ways.

When I heard the first howl, I startled.

"Wolves?"

Fili and Kili still awake, both keeping watch, looked up.

"No," Fili assured. "Those aren't wolves."

"No," said Kili. "Orcs, I'd reckon."

"Orcs?" I sucked in my breath realizing that I'd woken Thorin, whose eyes were wide and bleary at the word.

"Throat-cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there," Fili said with a shrug. As if this was a regular occurrence. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

I felt sick, like my stomach was falling, but it was cut short by Thorin's voice. It was harsh, harsher than I'd ever heard.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

I took a deep breath, calming my racing heart as Fili and Kili hung their heads in shame.

"You know nothing of the world."

If he hadn't been looking at Fili and Kili when he said it, I might have thought those words were meant for me. They struck me numb, just as they did Fili and Kili, as Thorin walked to the edge of the crag, looking out into the darkness.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin said, walking over to the three of us. I slumped against the sloping stone, breathing deeply. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

I looked to Balin, eyes questioning. Fili seemed to understand, his gaze passing over us to focus on Thorin, though Kili kept his head low, still affected by Thorin's words.

"Orcs took his family from him," said Balin. "His grandfather and eventually, even his father." I froze, the sharp intake of my own breath cutting through the quiet.

"After the dragon took Erebor, King Thror attempted to reclaim the great dwarven kingdom of Moria. But already, long before they had even made the attempt, orcs had taken it for their own. A great many of these creatures kept us from what we could have made our home, and King Thror decided to take it back, even if it meant a war."

I slid down the rock until my bottom touched the ground, resting my head against the cold stone.

"We call it now the Battle of Azanulbizar, known to others as Dimrill Dale. We were victorious, though not without cost. My own father perished in the battle," Balin explained, the hard smile of an old wound etched into his face, "and Thorin lost his own grandfather to Azog, the Defiler. A foul enemy, a pale orc, who rode atop a white warg. His son Thrain, Thorin's father, went mad with grief. When he vanished from the battlefield, to death or imprisonment no one knew. The death of our king demoralized our kin, made the battle harder and harsher for we who were left fighting. But not Thorin."

And with a misting in his eyes, Balin told us of the fight between the pale orc and Thorin, and how the dwarf prince had defended himself with nothing but an oaken branch, the very origin of his name. I could hear the admiration in Balin's voice, the pride in the one he now knew as king, as I looked across the fire to the dark crag at the figure Thorin cut.

The figure of a king.

Learning of Thorin's past, hearing the tale of his grandfather's death and the loss of his father along with so many only made me desire to help them reclaim their home all the more.

I knew why I was there in the first place, to help them get back their home. Now I had another, to see this king of nothing become king under the mountain once more.

 

~*~

 

I never thought we would encounter trolls. That we had was one of the most horrific experiences of my life up to that point.

It had started a few days later when we had stopped to set up camp for the night at a burned down farmhouse with Thorin and Gandalf arguing, and Gandalf choosing to leave for a time.

Other than that everything went as it usually did as darkness fell. I was sent for firewood then as one of the last to eat I was sent out to give those standing guard their food.

I brought stew to Fili and Kili, only to find that two of the ponies were missing. I'd followed them to go looking for the now four missing ponies, my nerves started to tingle the farther we went. That we had happened upon trolls, intent on eating our rides was not something I could stand for.

So without one word, I handed the dwarves their stew and snuck over before either could even think to stop me, only to find the ponies had been corralled. Thankfully they were well-behaved, not panicking at all, just waiting patiently for me. Unable to free them by hand, I crept behind the trolls using the shadows and stole one of their weapons.

Not five minutes later, I was able to cut the ponies loose with the not so little scythe that had been hanging from one of the trolls' grubby loin cloth ropes.

The poor ponies fled, wanting nothing to do with me or the trolls. My triumph was short-lived, for along with the tramp of ponies fleeing was the sound of angry trolls crashing into each other to catch them. It wasn't until one nearly fell on me that they noticed me at all.

I had a moment, directly after being hung upside down and then dropped, that I genuinely wished I had changed my form to run away with the ponies. Scurrying under their grasping hands only stalled them for a time, though it had caused even more noise to draw the rest of the company near.

The dwarves launched an attack just as my leg was caught. Dropped once more, I tried to stay out of the way being that I had no real means of fighting back. It worked for the most part until one of the trolls finally caught me again.

Being used to force the others to surrender left a horrible feeling in my chest. That I had to watch as the trolls slowly try to cook my friends alive made me sick to my stomach. Though listening to the monsters talk increased the feeling, it gave me an idea on how to stall for time until sunrise or Gandalf returned to save us.

The sound of anger at my suggestion to skin them was only matched by their outrage at them having parasites. It seemed only Thorin realized the gist of my plan, kicking the others to have them play along.

Thankfully Gandalf came at just the right time to save us all.

The looks I got from the others afterward, accompanied by a great deal of muttering about parasites were anything but friendly. I didn't bother to hide the fact that I rolled my eyes at the lot of them. Half the company went searching for the ponies, returning with them shortly. Some had actually gone hunting for the troll-hoard and spent a good hour or so in that cave burying gold. I wouldn't go any closer than necessary, my nerves tingling once more if I dared get close and the stench was palpable.

The thought that I might have to use the sword Gandalf gave me sent chills down my spine. To wield a sword was not in either of my natures, though its use as a warning against orcs and goblins would be invaluable.

Once they were finished with the hoard we went and retrieved our things, moving camp so that we could get some rest after the night we had. After half an hour of watching the others rest, I decided I couldn't sleep with the smell of troll clinging to me. Getting up I looked through my pack for my soap and large drying cloth, grabbing both and a clean change of clothes, I turned to were I'd heard a river running a small ways off.

"Where do you think you're going burglar?" Thorin asked, tense and unwilling to sleep while the others did.

"To bathe before I cut off my own nose just to be free of this horrible stench." I said as calmly as I could without breathing in. "You might want to send the rest along to bathe as well after they've woken. I'll be back as soon as I can breathe without wanting to gag." Then I ran off to the sound of Gandalf chuckling at my choice of words.

"Don't venture to far, burglar! Scream only if you need help!" He yelled at my back as I vanished between the trees.

Then all I could hear was the low whispers of the forest and land around me. Words without form or meaning, just a warm presence passing through the back of my mind as I ran.

Putting on speed, I reached the river at a run, dropping my things at the edge without stopping. I jumped in with all my clothes on, my head going under before my feet found the bottom. Holding my breath I swam toward the shore. Staying under for as long as I could, hoping that just being in the water would rid me of the worst of the smell.

Unlike my hobbit kin I have no fear of being in water. It is my friend like the trees, the earth and the winds. If I was in danger I could call out to it and it would help push me to shore.

I called out to the forest asking it to warn me if any came toward the river as I walked to the edge. Reaching out I grabbed my soap, then I walked back to the deeper parts. Scrubbing myself over my clothes was the quickest way to get them clean. By the time I'd change into what I brought, what I'm wearing now would be mostly dry.

Holding the soap tightly, I went under a second time washing the suds from my clothes. Coming back up I headed for the shore again, but toward a rock formation that was already starting to heat from the sun. Stripping, I placed my shirt, waistcoat, trousers and underthings on the rocks separate from each other. I placed the leather tie I used to keep my hair back between my still wet clothes and the dry ones I plan to change into.

Nude as the day I was born, I walked back out toward the middle of the river once more scrubbing everywhere. Best to clean myself up now, I didn't know when I'd next get a chance to properly bathe. Not that I have ever minded rain, it wasn't the same as submerging fully into water. The sound of the trees whispering bird and rabbit when ever one came close mixed with the rush of the water over rocks on the far side.

It took me longer to wash out the troll smell from my hair than I had thought.

'dwarf' the trees said softly 'many dwarrow'

I went under quickly swimming to the edge, removing the suds as I swam. 'how soon' I asked as I walked on the shore wrapping my drying cloth around me.

'soon' they whispered back. Off in the distance I could hear my companions move through the forest toward the river. I dried as quickly as I could then dressed with my hair still mostly wet.

I reached for the rest of my now fully dry clothes from the rocks as the first dwarf came through the trees.

Kili spotted me with ease just as his brother came walking up behind him.

"There you are! We were wondering where you had gotten off to." Kili said as he and his brother walked closer.

"I was taking a bath, which by the smell of it you both need just as badly," I said, jokingly covering my nose as they reached me at the riverbank.

The look of surprise on Fili's face as Kili pushed him into the river was priceless. "You're absolutely right, this one definitely needs a good cleaning," he laughed.

I laughed along with them as Fili pulled his brother down into the water and they started a mock water battle. "Here, this will help get the smell out," I held out my soap to Fili who was closer to the edge.

"It's better than smelling of troll," I prompted after Fili sniffed the soap then startled at the sweet smell. "Try and bring it back to me in one piece." I said as I walked away as more of the company showed up to rid themselves of the troll stench.

Thorin and Gandalf were all that remained at camp. Thankfully Gandalf had no need to bathe as he hadn't made direct contact with the trolls.

I spoke as I packed away my things, "You should join them, you smell almost as bad I did. If you go now you might get there before the soap runs out. Gandalf and I can watch over the camp."

Thorin didn't move, only gave me a look.

"Go, please," I nearly begged, "before your smell makes me sick," as I moved to the other side of camp to escape the troll odor.

"Briar is right you know. None of the others will wish to be near you smelling like that," Gandalf chuckled "We are more than capable of watching over things here."

With a grunt, Thorin got up and walked away toward the river. Once he was out of range, I went back to my bed roll. Combing out my wet hair slowly then braiding it, I laid down. "Gandalf, I'm going to try and catch up on my sleep. Wake me when most of the company has returned, please?"

"Of course, Briar," he answered back. "Rest now, little hobbit."

 

~*~

 

I woke to the sound of Kili and Ori talking close by. Without thought, I yawned and stretched on my bed roll as far as I could. When I opened my eyes the sun was already in the middle of the sky.

Some had come back from washing, a few were still dripping from their beards.

Not wasting a moment, I got up and started putting away my bed roll. Seeing I was a wake, Kili came over to return what was left of my soap. It was now a third of its size. I smiled at the look on his and Ori's face, clearly wanting to ask how I came across such a unique smelling item.

Ignoring their questioning looks, I finished packing then started helping in cleaning up camp. Once the rest returned, we'd be on our way.

At the last moment, I remembered to thread the belt and sheath of my new sword along side the belt holding up my trousers, hoping I'd never have an occasion to use it. Still, better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it.

I had to bite back a smile as the others passed by me as their returned to camp. I knew exactly who else had gotten to use my soap after Fili and Kili.

I kept silent as we moved, hoping to leave the stone trolls and their hoard far behind us.

The sound of someone coming through the forest brought all of us closer to one another to face the danger together.

A few of the dwarves were almost run down by a strange man riding in a sleigh made of twigs and pulled by what looked like rabbits. Though it seems that Gandalf knew him as Radagast the brown, for he pulled him away to speak with privately. The others put away their weapons at the sight of Gandalf being friendly with the other wizard.

But before any of us could even think of what the half crazed man might be rambling about, there was the echo of a growl, amidst the chattering of the others. Beside me Bofur froze, and I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Wolf?" I forced out fearfully.

"No," Bofur said with the same fear. "No, that was no wolf."

"Wargs!" Thorin yelled, just as the beast struck. Riding in from the high rocks that surrounded us, the biggest wolf I'd ever seen in my life. I could feel the heat of its body as it passed by to attack the others.

Thorin slashed high, taking it down as it landed, though it stood again quickly. Kili shot it down, and it was dead by his second arrow. Up close the thing looked like a wolf, magnified and twisted into something from my worst nightmares.

"A warg scout," Thorin said breathlessly. "Which means an orc-pack is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded. Thorin denied telling anyone else, and under the circumstances, I doubted he would have told anyone.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said gravely. "We must go, swiftly, before they find us."

In my fear I had pressed closer into the Company, where Bofur deigned to put a hand on my shoulder, nodding carefully, as if to reassure me.

Radagast offered to lead the orc-pack away, and he did for the most part help give us enough time to escape.

When it came time to run, it was Bofur who made sure to stay by my side, Bofur and his brother and cousin, who ran much faster than I ever would have given them credit for.

Somewhere in the fray, pushed and pulled in the throng of thirteen dwarves, I found myself at the front with Thorin for a moment. As we hid behind the enormous jutting stones, he pushed me back, and Bofur took my arm. I would have protested to being pushed and pulled around, but realized why when I heard the puffs of a warg's breath right above us.

I thought back to the Fell Winter and the wolves, to the fear of being caught, to letting others fall to a similar fate. The proximity of their enormous bodies and their puffing breaths, I felt my own breath shorten, my heart seizing. Body tensing to brace for the change, to lead them away.

When Kili shot the warg and its rider, and the others beat them down, it was like the vise around my chest was released. These are dwarves, not hobbits; they can more than protect themselves.

And then we were running again.

It wasn't long before we were surrounded and not much longer than that before Gandalf vanished.

"To arms! The wizard has abandoned us!" I nearly shook as I was thrust back by Dwalin before he pulled out his massive battle axes. I pulled out my sword despite my aversion to wield it.

"Get under cover, lad, there's nothing you can do with that," Bofur shouted, but I shook my head even as I used both hands to grip the sword tightly.

My voice was high and shaky, "I can give one a bellyache if it eats me."

It amazed me that they could laugh at such a time, but laugh they did, even as Gandalf poked his head out from the rocks. "This way, you fools!"

Most of us were almost to the crevice when the ugliest creature I'd seen in my life peered over the rock, riding a warg. I couldn't even scream as Kili shot it, making it tumble down from the boulders above us. It took a hard shove to make me fall down to where the others were, just as the warg scouts began to fall.

I'd nearly dropped my sword on the way down. Stopping short only to have Thorin topple me over as I turned to look back knocked the breath out of me. I dropped my sword as I landed with him on top. The moment he pushed off my chest to stand his eyes widened, "You're a . . ." One of the orcs fell over the rock opening, it tumbled down from the boulders above us. Our fronts plastered together, there was no doubt in Thorin's mind about my gender now.

He quickly stood, turning to Gandalf with murder in his eyes.

Ori helped me with a hand up without a word, handing me the sword back and I shoved the sword back into the scabbard before I ended up hurting someone or myself.

Thorin was shouting at Gandalf.

But before I could make heads or tails about what, Ori was leading me down the path in the stone, as Gandalf and his wry smile followed along.

It was only when I looked upon the little kingdom, the beautiful city that I'd only heard stories of and seen in my dreams, did I realize the cause of Gandalf's mirth.

"Imladris," he said, smiling widely.

"Rivendell," I murmured reverently to myself as the others grumbled as we made our way down to the city.

　

~*~

　

A horn blew just after we reached it, a party of mounted elves rode in and circled the company. The one who had been in the lead, with a circlet on his brow, looked our way and spoke to Gandalf, "Mithrandir."

Gandalf said something in elvish and Elrond shook his head. He dismounted, looking fluid and perfect as he responded, walking over to the wizard.

Turning back to us, he switched back to common, "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I don't believe we have met." Thorin said caustiously.

Elrond smiled, "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Elrond's next words were spoken in elvish. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked, the company tensed on reflex. Gandalf laughed and said, "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food."

They pulled back to speak in a huddle as I slipped forward to stand at the front.

"We accept, of course," I said quickly before anyone else could speak, elbowing Thorin in the side discreetly as he muttered something that I'm sure was uncomplimentary.

　

~*~

　

"I met many beautiful elves in Rivendell," Grandmother Blueblossom recounted happily to me. "Some more beautiful than others. Though no where near that of our own kin. Why, there was an elf whose long, golden hair was the envy of other elves. His name was Glorfindel, and he kept the library. And there was the bard, though I can't quite remember his name, he was as Elrond's right hand, he enjoyed a good song. And despite his strictness in enforcing rules in Lord Elrond's house, he loved a good jaunty tune. Elrond himself is a half-elf, so rather than beautiful, he has more mannish features. He was always so comfortingly sure of everything, and so knowledgeable of the world. I spent many days simply speaking to him of matters concerning Middle Earth and the other places and races north of the Shire. He had two sons, and a daughter. Elrohir and Elladan are twins, and Arwen is their younger sibling. She was so very young and radiant, but in a way that the moon is radiant in the evening. She would braid little flowers in my hair and ask me to tell her stories as I later did for your mother.

She told me I was beautiful. Can you imagine, an elf calling a hobbit beautiful? Though I wonder what she would say had she seen my true form as you and your mother have.

The elves were very good company, and always welcomed guests. Even dwarves, sometimes, though dwarves and elves don't always get along."

I understood more than ever my grandmother's words, when the elves welcomed the company for dinner. I had to bite back laughter when I saw how bewildered they were at the table, and eating my own meal quietly, I listening to the conversation unfolding between Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin about the elfin blades.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie," said Balin, and before I could manage a response, the old dwarf gave me a wry look before continuing. "Swords are named for their great deeds in battle."

"So you're saying my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"I don't believe it is a sword," Balin shrugged. "I'm no expert on Elfish craft, but if I were to fashion something so relatively small, it would be nothing more than a letter opener at best."

Balin's words stung a little, but I didn't let them bother me. Letter openers were straight blades, after all, and certainly not the shape my blade was. A dagger, perhaps. A small dagger, just perfect for a hobbit.

The Elves led us to a large chamber, with a patio of sorts in front. The company, when the dwarves very clearly expressed their distrust, was not dissolved, and everyone gathered together, save for myself and two others.

I accompanied Thorin and Balin when they spoke with Elrond in the library, and I listened as they spoke of moon runes, stating that they could only be read under the same shaped moon and time of year as the night they were written. I held in my gasp as I realized that I could see the moon runes clear as day, they were the shimmering words on the map I saw when Gandalf first showed us the map.

My mind drifted as they spoke of when the map could be read in less than a month's time. If I could see the moon runes then I might also be able to see the hidden door into Erebor. There had always been tales among my grandmother's kin of how we could always see what others could only glimpse at times. It was the very magic that kept it hidden from others that showed us everything.

So deep in my own thoughts, I nearly knocked over a few stacks of books that were ten or twenty times taller than me in my other form. As I tried to keep from bumping into a fourth I thought I saw a golden-haired elf passing through the shelves, and briefly wondered if that was Glorfindel, whom my grandmother spoke of.

As the discussion ended the four parted ways, Balin and Thorin leaving while Gandalf remained to speak with Lord Elrond. Not wanting to eavesdrop I turned and left as well. Thankfully the first elf I crossed in the hall offered to guide me to my room.

The smile of gratitude didn't leave my face, as I was shown to a room with proper bathing chambers and a _bed_ , a great big soft thing with a featherbed you could drown in. I was about to sink into mine when there was a perfunctory knock and then my room was invaded by two dwarves.

"I'm too tired to deal with either of your antics. You can say what you came to tell me in the morning," I said as I fell into my soft bed.

Fili and Kili shared identical grin as they looped their arms through mine and dragged me away with them. I didn't bother to fight back, just watched the turns so that I would know my way back.

The next thing I knew I was several passages away from my warm room and over in the corner of the courtyard. The sound of breaking wood jerked my head round to focus on the rest of the dwarves. Gloin had broken a perfectly acceptable wooden table. The obviously drunk redhead grinned almost evilly at me and shouted, "Firewood!" before laughing outrageously. The other, equally drunken, dwarves proceeded to break a few more wooden furniture pieces as the less drunk ones collected the wood and started up a fire.

Dwalin plopped down by the growing fire and caught Kili by the side of his coat, dragging Fili with him to sit. I slipped out of their grasp as they went down. Both voiced their annoyance as I went to sit farther back from the fire.

Balin chuckled warmly at their predicament with trying to escape Dwalin. The powerful dwarf just laughed warmly and bodily held Kili down who in turn held down Fili. "Noow Lllad, yoour noot lleaving withoout a prooper mealll." Slurred out the drunken dwarf. Both tried and failed to free themselves from Dwalin several times before giving up and enjoying the fire.

While I sat slightly away from the others but still close enough to feel the warmth of the fire I noticed my pack had been placed with the others. Quietly I pulled out my sketchbook and began to capture the playful image of Dwalin, Kili and Fili. Halfway done, tracing the outline, Ori came and sat with me.

"Excuse me Mister Baggins but may I ask you a few questions?" The young dwarf sat determined beside me, a pen and his journal out and ready. I hummed back an agreement as continued to draw adding the first few details.

"If most hobbits don't draw then why do you, if you don't mind my asking?"

I didn't pause as I slowly added the flames to the picture before answering. "No, they do draw. A lot even, just not with this," I held up the coal. "Most prefer to embroider, create images in fabric that tell stories than on paper. Not that there aren't libraries full of books and journals written by our kin from the wandering days, but a tale woven into a cloak is just as important. I draw this way because I feel it makes the image more beautiful. And it's easier than carrying an ink well. Which you don't seem to be worried about. How are you writing that all without one?"

Ori frowned up at me for a second, his thoughts clearly not caught up with my words. The frown turned into a shy smile and he held out his pen. "It has a built in ink well. Good for traveling but rather expensive. Nori got it for me when I completed my apprenticeship."

I looked with interest at the pen. "It’s a wonderfully useful idea. I’ll have to see about getting one someday. But whatever did you apprentice in, if it's not rude of me to ask?"

Ori smiled cheerfully back before it dropped a little. His hand flew up to one of his braids in mild confusion. "I’m a scribe Mister Baggins. Is my bead gone or something?"

"Oh!" My eyes widened at his words, "You’re beads mean something important like that?"

"Aye, that they do." Balin sat down on my other side. "Our beads and braids tell a number of things such as status within what craftsmen guild you are, clan you're from, marriage status and the like."

I tilted my head back slightly to get a good look at the braid and bead Ori had checked on. "I apologize. I'd heard that beads meant something but I didn’t realize they were so informative."

"Do hobbits have anything similar?" Asked Ori.

"Well. A little maybe." I paused to think of a way to explain. Mostly everyone knew everyone in the Shire, there was no real need for things that told of status.

After a few moments of thinking I thought of something very obvious. It was just an everyday normal thing like Ori knowing that his beads would tell anyone his craft and his skill at it. "Embroidery is in a way to hobbits what beads are to dwarves. As I said we embroider our clothing and certain symbols and such mean different things. Not all of us have the money or time to do much embroidery though so it's not a perfect example but it’s the closest we have."

"Really?" Ori looked intrigued and I watched as the dwarf’s eyes fell to my pack sitting behind us with silver wire threaded in small twisting swirls. "Is that what you did to your pack?"

"No, my mother did this, but this is a little different." I explained with a smile as I pulled my bag forward to rest in my lap. "I hope to add to it when I return home. It’s a traveler’s pack. Traditionally we embroider the tale of our travels on it or a wanderer's cape. There are some we have from the wandering days that are filled with embroidery and basically have our history told across them, even if it's from a single person's perspective." I lightly traced the embroidery my mother had made so long ago. Would I end up filling my mother's pack with history, making it my own with each stitch?

"She used wire." Muttered Ori in fascination as he leaned in to take a better look.

"Oh yes my mother started this with the intent to fix these tears here," I traced my finger over the uneven patches. "Then continued on with it as a starting point for her travels. She didn't have many nor did she ever go as far as we plan to." I placed my pack back with the others in a silent signal that the conversation was over.

Nori handed me a skewer with a couple of sausages and a few random carrots secured onto it. The prospect of meat ended any chance of more questions quickly and all the dwarves were soon sitting back enjoying the evening.

Like all the nights before, the dwarves joked and sang. This time though Bofur kept singing songs in khuzdul, songs the made all the other dwarves blush. The songs sounded dirty even to me, though that was more because of the leering and vulgar hand motions the drunken miner made to explain the song. Which was made all the funnier after he nearly hit himself in the face twice.

Bombur kept muttering apologies and explaining how Bofur wasn’t usually allowed to get this drunk. Fili, Gloin, and Dwalin took it upon themselves to out do the singing dwarf with what could only by limericks in khuzdul. They thankfully didn’t add any helpful body motions; I doubt anyone would be safe with those three flailing their limbs.

I found myself relaxing; I truly couldn’t help but enjoy the ridiculousness of the situation. I'd never really seen anyone act so outrageously before and once I'd gotten over the shock of it, I was laughing and smiling along with the rest at their antics. Even the grump of a dwarf, Thorin, was relaxing and smiling.

I watched as Nori suddenly pulled out a silver piece and held it up for Bofur to see. Bofur, apparently in conflict about something, grinned at Nori and moved his hand down and made a questioning motion. Nori made a different hand motion. The two dwarves grinned at each other before Bofur called out to Bombur. The miner tossed his sausage at his redheaded brother. 　

The bench broke from under Bombur. Everyone broke down into laughter and Nori’s coin was flipped into Bofur’s hand. Dwalin lost the ability to speak properly and Gloin had lost his balance. Maybe the red haired dwarf hadn’t purposely broken that wooden table.

The rest of the night continued along the same line.

 

~*~

 

I lay down in a field with two of my cousins and a little Brandybuck boy who'd we had been asked to watch over. We watch the clouds but the grey skies and wind make it hard to see any shapes. The Brandybuck boy insisting that every shape is a dragon does not help.

"That is most definitely not a dragon." Heather says haughtily.

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Let him think it's a dragon if he wants to. What's it hurting?"

"Dragon!" The boy says happily, clapping his hands as I smile with him. Heather looks like she might argue but lets it go at the sound of a wolf howl.

All three of us freeze as the little boy keeps chattering unaware to himself. The Took daughters look at me helplessly. "That sound close by?" Heather says, her voice barely more than a whisper as her sister Llorabell shakes beside us. I shake my head even as I climb to my feet. I can hear them off in the distance, getting closer as we stand here.

"Of course not, now stand up both of you. It's time we head home." I instruct, scooping up the fauntling and passing him to the sisters. Being the older of the two Heather pulls him into her arms, the boy going easily enough.

Another howl sounds, closer now and I see her bite down on her lip as they both jump. I'm the oldest; I have to figure this out. If only I could change form and carry them away. But I'm still too young, barely a tween at all.

"I want you two to start walking away very calmly and go home and hide, understand?" my voice is low and calm, I'm surprised it doesn't break. They whisper as they start to move away slowly. I'm relieved to see that they listened and I smile at all three as they make their way home.

I turn to face the forest and wait. My nerves are shot. I reach inside my coat for the knife I had hidden there. Carrying it everywhere with me since the first attack. Though what can a little hobbit lass do against wolves with just a kitchen knife?

I keep my eyes on the trees scanning and I see them, only two but I can hear the howls of more somewhere in the distance. I pray for the safety of the ones I sent home and for the Shire.

They are bigger then I ever thought they'd be, larger than any hobbit could hope to be.

Their white fur like moving snow and I can see hunger in their gold eyes as they come closer. Despite the pit of fear growing in my stomach, I can't help but admire the beauty of their eyes.

I lift the blade, point up and out. Slowly I inch backward, never looking away from the wolves. If they come for me I will fight, I will not die so easily. Nor will I let them pass to chase after the others.

I can feel myself shaking, fine tremors running through me.

The wolves are getting closer and closer and I don't know what will happen if I dare look away.

When the wolves are close enough that they would only have to jump and strike me, they stop. They stare at me with their golden eyes unblinking. It feels like forever as I look into the wolf's eyes and I almost wonder what they see.

My veins burn with fire, my pulse thunders and I'm not sure what made me move, but I do. With a harsh cry I lunge forward, slashing the nearest wolf across the muzzle with all my might.

The wolf rears back, blood splattering on the ground as it whines in pain. I can see the white of the other's teeth as it snaps at me. I twist as it lunges, holding the point of the blade up between us and push against it as we fall to the ground. Its claws rip into my clothes, leaving small bloody tears along my side. The wolf goes still above me and with effort I push it off.

I can't hold in the scream as the first one snaps its jaws over my shoulder, its teeth scraping along my skin before I can even climb to my feet. It can only hold me for a second, my dress tears as I roll away. I am defenseless, the knife stuck inside the dead wolf. I can feel blood dripping down my side as I stare at the snarling wolf. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a broken branch. Without thinking I lunge for it and come up swinging with all my strength. The wolf rears back as I strike it.

I hear my name being screamed. The voice is one I've heard all my life. My mother is running into danger, unable to change form, defenseless. The thought freezes my blood for a moment then it burns.

My whole body is filled with a cool warmth as it changes. One moment I'm a small hobbit barely standing, the next I am just towering over the wolf, the luster of my coat shimmering in the light.　

I turn to the wolf and let instinct take over as I charge forward crashing into its side. The force pushing it to the air to land a few feet away. I stomp my hooves hard beside it causing it to back away quickly.

The wolf stands, dazed, then moves away suddenly, darting back into the forest. I hold myself up by sheer will, my body aching with the change. I wait until I can no longer hear the wolves in the forest before I fall to the ground changing back.

"Briar." I hear my mother cry out again. Sluggishly I lift my head to find my mother running to me. Uncaring of the blood she wraps her arms around me.

"Mother." I say nothing else, the shock to great for words. My mother tightens her embrace, "I know sweetling, I know."

 

~*~

 

Despite the merriment of spending the evening with laughing drunken dwarves, the encounter with the orc-pack brought back memories of my first change. Thoughts and feelings I'd rather not face ever again.

Waking early I took my time getting ready. After my two hour bath I decided to finish my sketch from last night. I'd had to forcefully remove my pack and myself from the company, there is only so much drunken singing I was willing to listen to.

I'd just finished my third sketch, of Rivendell in the morning light from my window, when there came a pounding on my door. At least this time they waited for me to answer instead of just barging in.

Yanking my door open to stop the unending abuse on the wood, I was met with the sight of Kili's chest, "Yes?" I said looking up at the two outside my door.

Kili said he came with word from Thorin that he requested my presence as soon as convenient, which probably meant that he'd roared at his nephew to fetch the burglar, and Balin, who was waiting patiently for my undivided attention. Once he had it, he said, "Your sword training will start immediately. Bring the letter opener you got from the troll hoard and follow me."

"But..." I looked apprehensively at Kili then back to the older dwarf.

"Come along, laddie, no time to waste. If I taught Thorin, I should be up to the challenge of instructing you, no matter how much time has passed." With that he walked out, and there was little choice except to follow him.

Kili followed us both out to an area the elves had offer them as a training field. There the rest of the company was split off in pairs for sparring. Even Ori was fighting.

The young dwarf was using one of Dwalin’s hammers against Dori. Nori and Oin were fighting with their staff like weapons and Thorin was working with Fili on the younger’s sword work. Bofur was fighting against Dwalin. Gloin was working with Bombur. Bifur was checking over his various weapons.

Out in a spot were there was enough space to suit him, Balin stopped and he said, "Right. Dance."

"Excuse me?"

"Dance. Any way you know how will be fine, I just need to see how you move." He clucked his tongue as I just looked at him blankly. "Now, don't be shy. I can hum, or have someone play. I think Bofur has his flute still on him."

Hoping to avoid drawing the attention of the others or anyone else, I said, "No, no, that won't be necessary. Just understand, I was never really taught to dance, and what I learned I didn't do well."

Balin nodded and I sighed before starting to hum one of the popular dances, lightly clapping to establish the beat before trying to move through the steps. It was always odd dancing with a partner, without it was near torture.

"I can't dance," I said after nearly falling on my face a second time. Kili thankfully didn't laugh, though he had to bite his hand to do so.

Balin frowned then smiled as an idea came to him. "Then don't." I just blinked at him. "Don't dance to the steps, just move in the way that feels natural. No one else is watching, none of the others are here to judge. I'll just hum something and you just move how you want."

So he started to hum a happy tune I'd never heard before. I did as he said I moved how I wanted, freely. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't distract myself. I mostly kept in tune with him, moving faster as he started to speed up, clapping to keep the beat. My body twisting and turning to changes in the song. My feet moving me one way and another, one moment circling around Kili, the next across to Balin and back.

It was like being back in the kitchen with my mother, dancing around wildly as she sang. My father smoking his pipe and watching us indulgently from the doorway.

Finally I stopped when the beat did, flushed and smiling, only to have the smile fall away at the sound of applause. My eyes snap open to see some of the others and several elves had stopped to watch, smiling as they looked me over. I froze, then walked over to stand with Balin as my face flushed pink. I wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the earth at that very moment. He patted my shoulder. "You've got a good natural rhythm, lad. Smooth and quick, if unusual, movement. Once you know how to hold your sword, you'll be able to wield it competently."

Nori and Dwalin came up to me smiling. "Well laddie, now let's see what you can do with that blade of yours." Dwalin said.

"Well pull out that little blade of yers and show us what ya can do with it." Ordered Nori as he leaned onto his odd mining staff. 　I did as told and drew out my short sword.

"Not today, I think," Balin said, "Best let the lad learn how to hold a weapon first."

The company paused for food when another group of elves brought out breads, cheeses, nuts, water, and fruits for them to enjoy. Everyone had their fill while grumbling over the continued lack of meat.

After that the others dispersed in groups to investigate the elvish city and at least some went in search of the kitchens to find proof that the elves were hoarding all the meat.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as I followed Balin's instruction. I got comfortable wielding my short sword, though the thought of using it still horrifies me. Balin was able to help me with a circular motioned fighting style that used my natural flexibility and light footedness.

"Right well, we’re done for the day. Don't want to be too sore." Order Balin. "We’ll continue this tomorrow and every day till we’re leaving."

I nodded my agreement. My body ached in places I wasn't aware was possible but we had already run into trolls, wargs, and orcs. I would work as hard as needed to get some level of skill in fighting. The added benefit of being too tired to dream was nice. The wargs and orcs had forced forward memories best left in the dark.

I chose to go off in search of the library to ward off any stray thoughts.

 

~*~

 

The way to the library eluded me for the time being. The kitchen, however, was easily found.

I spent the rest of the afternoon there, watching the comings and goings of the elves. Unfortunetly for the dwarves, there was no meat in sight.

Once again the elves said something in their language and laughed as they looked me over, I couldn't help but glare. "That's very rude."

"So fierce for one so small!" An elf patted me on the head and smiled down. "You should stay with us, even after your companions move on. You'd be welcome here."

From the doorway, Thorin said icily, "I believe I called for my hireling to attend me some time ago."

" _Hireling?_ " I growled. First he calls me burglar and hobbit as if it were an insult, and now he was basically calling me his servant. " _Hireling?_ "

I sweeped past Thorin grandly, my head held high. Twirling out of reach just as him tried to grab a handful of the back of my shirt. "Burglar, I would speak to you."

"Well, I don't want to speak to you!" I crossed my arms. "I swear, I don't know whose manners are worse, yours or the elves!"

"The dwarf, definitely," called out the elf that had patted me on the head. Both Thorin and I turned simultaneously towards him, prompting another round of laughter. "Come, let us be peaceful! Dinner will be served soon, and there will be music and merriment enough to cry peace regardless of manners."

I could feel myself softening, willing to accept it as an apology, but Thorin looked even more disgusted. "Obviously I must wait to speak with you until after you've finished cavorting with these... elves."

Thorin practically threw himself from the room, I more than understood the impulse. "I've never cavorted in my life," I called after him, although I'm fairly sure he hadn't heard me.

 

~*~

 

Despite the exhaustion, I was feeling good about the day's exertion as I went down to dinner. I'd actually practiced with a sword, and met elves and dwarves, and I'd had a lovely hot bath before slipping into the softest robes I'd ever felt, even if they puddled around my feet and strained just a touch at the hips. I stopped short when I heard Balin half-shouting, "Never seen such a numpty in my life. We'll be lucky if the boy doesn't kill one of us trying to swing his sword."

"Aye, well, just don't let him treat you after he maims you," Oin said. "If his healing skill is anything like his swordmanship, he'll most likely put spiderwebs and petals on it instead of bandaging it properly."

I backed away silently as the two of them laughed. Feeling sick with shame, I ran back to my room. Halfway back to my room I stopped, knowing that the dwarves would come find me for whatever reason they felt like at the time and a closed door was not the solid obstacle for them that it should have been. The thought of seeing any of them was enough to send me rushing away from my room.

 

~*~

 

"Good evenin'." I'd been wandering the halls of Rivendell for some time, so tired that I couldn't feel the slightest urge to sleep but too stubborn to turn around and take a chance on encountering anyone until my mood lifted. The quiet voice coming out of the darkness would have made me jump if I hadn't heard him coming down the path.

"Good evening, Mister Bofur."

"Just call me Bofur, if ya don't mind. You lost yer way as well?"

"No, merely wandering without a care," I smiled, feeling light somehow.

Patting the bench beside him, he said, "Would you be willin' to accompany me back? After a little rest, o' course."

With a happy sigh, I sat beside him and looked out at a garden terrace overlooking a small waterfall. "Do you know, I could probably tell you most of the plants in this garden? I was taught how plants could be used to heal, and how to cook them. But all I could probably do is poison you with them." I thought for a moment, "Though that would end the same in either case. What a Hobbit can have is not the same for a dwarf."

"Certainly not. See if you gave a dwarf large amounts of that there verbena," Bofur nodded toward the plant. "He'd become giddy and, after enough of it, wouldn't even be able ta breathe."

"I thought as much when I saw Dori blanch when I mention drinking it as tea. Of course plants would have different effects on the different races."

With a smile, Bofur said, "Yer far clever than ya let on."

"I read," I grimaced at the sound of superiority in my words. "I mean I spent a lot of time reading back at the Shire. It was the one thing to do that had no rules or boundaries. I could go anywhere, be anyone, do anything."

"And now you're here, a burglar, on a journey to face a dragon," he said, his eyes twinkling. "This is only the beginning. Ya did well enough with those trolls, didn' ya?"

"Gandalf saved us, not me."

"True enough, but _you_ gave him the time ta do so." I couldn't resist returning his coaxing smile with one of my own, and he sighed happily. "Stick with it, laddie. I stand to make a packet if ya make it through ta the end with us."

"Why on earth would you make that wager?" Surprise flooding my voice.

Shrugging, Bofur said, "The odds were very temptin', very temptin' indeed, and you remind me of myself when I was younger. Once I got my feet under me, I never let anythin' stop me from doing as I meant to."

"I can only hope to be worthy of the compliment." I smiled softly, grateful to feel like I had more than one genuine friend in the company. "You're a lot smarter than you let on, either."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until finally Bofur said, "I think it's time we headed back, 'fore the others send out a search party."

Yawning I agreed as my second wind deserted me, and I stumbled my way to my room after guiding Bofur back to camp, all without passing any dwarves or elves. It was something to be grateful for as I left a trail of clothes on the floor before crawling into the beautifully soft bed and falling deeply asleep.

 

~*~

 

It was far, far too soon to be was woken up by the sound of my door being slammed open. Pulling the covers over my head with a whine of protest. "Come on, Briar, up you get. It's time for some exploration."

Poking out of the covers, I glared at Kili, "Now?"

"Yes, now!" His glee so early in the morning was torture.

Groaning, I covered my head, "Could I have a few moments to get dressed, _please_?"

With a smile, Kili said, "Be outside in five minutes, or I'm to drag you out in whatever you're wearing at the time."

"Your uncle said that to you growing up, didn't he?"

The young dwarf just smiled wider and walked out the door.

Waiting until the door had closed, I scrambled for my spare clothes.

I was going to be having _words_ with a certain someone later about being treated like a filly-foal. I pulled on my clothes quickly, wanking the door open to walk out. Kili stood by the door as I finished the last button on my shirt.

"Exactly where are we exploring?"

"Everywhere."

"Of course."

 

~*~

 

The following days were much the same.

Kili would come barging in and haul me away to explore with him.

Then it would be hours and hours before Kili finally decided we should stop and eat.

Somewhere along the way, the two of us picked up Ori, Fili and Bofur.

Ori by the library the first day. Kili having just enough patience to let Ori mark his place in the book he was reading as I scanned over the titles on the table left by the elves.

By the third day, it was Bofur by the garden smoking a pipe by himself.

Fili would find us out of boredom by the end of lunch most days, sometimes showing up in the morning with Kili, bleary eyed as me.

Occasionally, we encountered the others and elves alike through out our wanderings. We found mostly empty rooms and endless pathways twisting this way and that. The others becoming hopelessly lost after a time.

One memorable day, we got both Dwalin, Gloin and Bifur to 'go for a swim' in the fountain. In full view of everyone, they splashed about in their skivvies.

Most nights I was in the library, pouring over every book I could get my hands on regardless of if I could fully understand the words or not.

 

~*~

 

After two weeks of endless exploring, the five of us made our way to the makeshift campground for dinner as the sun began to set. We'd been told that someone had gone hunting and none of us wanted to miss out on the meal.

It was a merry gathering, passing around ale and plates of roast boar, and I was able to slip in unnoticed. The others not so much. There were calls of where they had been and why they were gone for so long. Sitting between Dwalin and Kili, I exchanged small smiles with Bofur.

Soon enough, the dwarves were singing, playful songs with words they made up on the spot, passing around the next line at random and yet making it work. I was laughing so hard that I was on the verge of crying.

Kili dragged me to my feet and led me through a dance I was barely able to follow. It went much more smoothly as the music sped up and I lost myself to the beat. Faster and faster we moved, the other dwarves laughing and cheering and stomping their feet in time, until eventually Kili got tripped up by his own feet as Fili stole me away. The others roared with laughter as he nearly fell against Bombur, catching himself at the last moment.

My cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

"Burglar." Thorin's voice wasn't loud, but it didn't need to be. The rest of the noise died away, leaving my ears throbbing at the sudden lack. "Balin. We are needed."

I couldn't think of a reason why anyone would call for me, but I didn't dare say so. Balin's smile had disappeared and I followed along behind him, hoping I hadn't done anything to upset Thorin more. Being led down through a series of caves really didn't help make any easier.

Moon runes and prophecies seemed like things a hobbit had no business being involved in, especially with the way the dwarves and Gandalf seemed to be avoiding the disclosure of the journey's true purpose.

The only thing that kept me from slipping away was that every time I so much as even shift my weight, I would be pinned in place by a hard stare from Thorin.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond said calmly. He shook his head, holding up his hand in a pacifying gesture. "I will not stop you from leaving whenever you wish, although Mithrandir is called to a meeting of the White Council tomorrow to discuss the implications of this quest."

"Then we leave tonight," Thorin said, his face hard as he snatched the map back and thrust it into an inside pocket of his gambeson.

Gandalf shook his head, stroking his chin. "No. You must be here when Saruman arrives, or he will be in an easy position to bypass the meeting and stop you. No, you will leave while we are busy in our discussions; there is something I need to present to the council, in any case."

"Why did you warn us?" It wasn't so much a question as a demand, but I wasn't sure that Thorin _could_ simply ask something otherwise, especially of an elf.

With a lift of an eyebrow, Elrond managed to convey how completely unimpressed he was by Thorin's bluster.

"I doubt there is anything I could do that would stop you or change your minds. So I will not waste my time nor yours with an attempt." Elrond swept out, followed by Gandalf, and I stepped closer to the edge of the precipice we had been standing on, staring out at the moon and stars in the night sky in wonder. Glancing down at the sheer drop, I felt an itch at my back like someone staring.

Turning, I froze at the look that Thorin was aiming at me. I couldn't think of anything to say. When he finally turned away contemptuously, my thoughts swirled. What had I done wrong this time? How could I make he not hate me?

The comforting pat Balin gave my shoulder as he followed Thorin didn't help much, and I sighed before making my way up the smaller, almost hidden staircase to the left. Wherever I end up, it was better than having to trail them back and have the others pick up immediately on Thorin's attitude. I couldn't bear a return to the distance of before with the rest of the company, not after the feeling of acceptance that had swept over me after the past weeks and the impromptu party.

 

~*~

 

I headed to the library to see if there was anything I might need that the elves would be willing to part with. On previous encounters, the keeper of the library gave permission to take some of the books with us when the company finally decided to leave.

It somehow wasn't surprising that Ori was there, steadily reading more of the titles of every book written in Westron. "We can take some."

"Can we?" Ori's eyes lit up and he almost instantly had five books in his arms. "We can't weigh ourselves down too much or Mister Thorin will be upset."

"So we'll have to choose carefully." Looking around, I sighed as I spotted familiar titles. "I think we should start with these."

Leaving Ori to start looking through the books I placed on the table. "Do you know if they have any books about dwarves? Or about Erebor?"

"Maps as well," I added as I placed two down. "And information about dragons. Though it's not very informative. Oh, and one on how different herbs and remedies affect different races for Oin."

Leading him through the shelves, I reached out seemingly at random, stacking books into his arms and my own until we were forced to return to our large study table set before an open window. Dismayed at the size of the pile, Ori said, "I think we would need a separate pony just for books in order to take these."

"You can't read elvish, can you?" Ori shook his head mournfully, as he paged through a beautifully illustrated book about flowers.

"I know a few words of Sindarin and other languages, but not enough to be fluent, so there's no need for half of these," I said, studying a map to try to make sense of it despite not being able to decipher half of what was written on it.

With few efficient motions, I returned about half of the books to their proper places and added two more to our pile. "Perhaps if you could tell me what you're looking for in more detail. Remember, we're on a journey," I said with a rueful smile. "And, unfortunately, it means we're extremely limited in what we can carry through the wilderness."

Sucking in his cheeks, Ori thought hard about what was really needed as he looked the books over.

I looked over the books thoughtfully before picking out two. "These will serve Oin and me well as they stand, covering the identification of plants to the east of the Misty Mountains and basic healing techniques for all of Arda's races. We'll come in the morning for them, and any maps we'll need."

"Can't we take them now?" Ori looked like he itched to stuff all the books in his satchel and run so far that none could stop him. I'd only ever seen a look that covetous when Lobelia had seen the silverware that had been handed down to my father and then to myself. It was a Baggins family heirloom, and Lobelia had craved the status of being a "real" Baggins as much as or more than the actual silver.

"There are some things that will need to be copied after we've finished sorting, but they will be ready long before we'll need them." With a small smile, I said, "And I'm sure you may come back and visit after our journey to learn their language as you please."

Ori looked thrilled and terrified in equal measure at the thought of returning here.

 

~*~

 

Once the sky grew dark Ori returned to the company. I remained to finsh making copies of the many books we had chosen, but could not take, into the three thick journals the elves had left for us to use. Those, along with the others, equaled seven books in total.

All of which would be added to my pack, except the two about plants and healing which I would be sharing with Oin and the one Ori had clutched to his chest the moment he read the title.

I had no problem spending the whole night in the library. Though my kind preferred to sleep for long periods of time in moonlight, one night of missed sleep wouldn't hurt me in the long run.

It was in the early morning pre-dawn light that I finally returned to my room to pack up.

Replacing everything back to where it belonged, I ran to the kitchen to grab some lembas bread to add to my supplies. Once I returned I took a much needed, though quick, bath.

Afterwards, I dressed then lifted my pack and headed off to join the others just as the sun finally rose.

 

~*~

 

In the end, I didn't regret forsaking my bed as the sight of the cheerful company of the dwarves sleeping in a massive dog pile more than made up for it.

As I handed over a blank journal and a block of what I'd been assured was ink, it just needed to be mixed with water in order to be usable, Ori looked as if he wanted to hug me for my thoughtfulness. Ignoring his gratitude, I shot him a look full of wry amusement. "Just make sure you study that Sindarin so we can have a proper conversation about books when this journey is over. And don't forget to write me as well, if you can."

He gave a small bow and a soft smile before going to add the items to his own pack.

The sight made me hope that I would still get to see his smiling face after all was said and done.

That eased the tension that had filled me since the reading of the moon runes.

The feeling left me to sit calmly, as we all waited for word to head out.

The next words I heard were a curt order to stand up and move quickly down to the exit Lord Elrond had advised us to take.

The first stage was a blur of rushing away and making sure to stay hidden, but once we were well away from Rivendell and into the foothills, it started seeming more like one of the walking holidays I would take when I was feeling restless. Turning my face up to the sun, I sighed happily soaking up the warmth.

From the front of the party, Thorin shouted, "Keep up! We've no time for market-day strolls!" I fought back a glare even as I picked up speed, concentrating on walking as I amused myself by imagining several embarrassing fates for my dwarf to befall.

 

~*~

 

By the time the rain started a few days later, we'd missed lunch several times over, and were well on our way to missing dinner again, and the hunger was starting to gnaw at the others. The foothills had given way to bare rock, and if I had to listen to one more word about gold, the primary topic amongst the dwarves for cheering each other up, I might just throw myself from the nearest cliff's edge.

We stopped for dinner, if it could be called that. No fire, no shelter but a rock overhang, no meal other than lembas bread passed around and chewed with grim determination. I took mine and started walking again, because no rest was better than the pretense that rest would be possible in the circumstances. I heard a few groans behind me, but the inevitable order to continue came as I'd expected.

Thankfully, the order finally did come hours later, and I took first watch. Once everyone was truly asleep, fitful though it was, I slipped into my other form.

I wasn't going to take any chances, the trolls and orcs were proof enough.

Knowing I only had so much time, I focused and circled the camp soundlessly, creating a temporary warding against harm. I watched as one by one, the dwarrow faces eased with dreamless sleep.

I laid down beside Thorin as he still slept tensely, my presence allowing him to calm finally and sleep peacefully. The warmth of him curling into my side and satisfaction of a knowing they were all safe warmed my heart as the light of the waning moon filled my veins.

 

~*~

 

I almost couldn't find it in myself to be scared when the stone giants started fighting, my actions of the night before having dulled my senses. The terror only struck when I saw that Kili had almost fallen to his death trying to leap over to join his brother on the ledge they were still trapped on, only saved by the combined efforts of the three dwarves closest to him. Reaching out, I took a firm hold of Fili's arm, pulling him closer even as he screamed his brother's name.

"We must jump!" I wasn't sure who said it, couldn't hope to tell in all of the noise and confusion, but my hold on Fili as he attempted to move was enough to set me in motion. I added force to Fili's jump with my own as we pushed off from the stone giant onto a ledge that would hopefully stay still.

My actions got Fili to safety, though one of my feet didn't quite make it. Slipping down, I called to the ground to stop my descent. A stone appeared beneath my hand.

Dangling from a tenuous hold, I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose as I dug my fingers into the stone. I could hear the others shouting and hoped none saw how my hands gripped a rock that hadn't been there before.

It was inevitable that I would slip again, but my other hand shot out and grabbed an arm like iron, another wrapping around my waist. I wanted to scream at the stupid dwarf, but I couldn't when Thorin's face was inches away, shouting curses and ordering me to climb up. Scrambling, I managed to raise myself enough to reach for the hands outstretched to me, falling into Balin's side. Only to look on in shock as Thorin slipped as Dwalin tried to haul him back up.

Without a thought, I launched forward. My hands grasping Thorin's arm as Dwalin's hand lost his own. Dwalin falling to his backside from the lose of a counter weight.

Foot slipping from the weight, my knees slammed against the ground. The small jagged rocks cutting through my trousers into my legs.

More hands joined mine as my leg started to slip on the rain soaked rocks toward the edge. But Thorin was still unable to climb back up.

Without a thought I called out, and I had the dwarf back on semi-solid ground.

As one, we pulled Thorin on to level ground.

"Your legs," Thorin gasped as he caught his breath.

Looking down I saw the red of my blood be washed away by the rain, "They're fine." At his look I added, "I heal fast. A few hours' rest and I'll be good as new. Are you ok?"

Thorin just stared.

"It might be best if we find shelter then," Balin said to break the quiet that had descended upon the group.

"That would be best," Thorin growled as he gave me another odd look.

Those in front started to look for a place to weather out the storm. There was a shout from Dwalin and we all tumbled into the large cave he'd found.

None of them felt much like talking as we all settled down, and I curled up in my bedroll so that I could check my knees and avoid any questions. They were bloody with small rocks still imbedded in the skin.

Grabbing my water with ale, I took a swig as I started pick my skin clear. Once the very last rock was gone, I held one leg out away from my bedroll and the others, and proceeded to cleanse my wound.

I held back a groan at the stinging on my right leg, but the left me gasping.

"Briar?"

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled at the concerned faces behind me, "One of the cuts was been deeper than I'd realized. It just stings a lot."

"Means the skin is still healthy." Oin offered. Though to reassure me or the others I couldn't tell.

Wiping my legs dry, I put on a salve to keep infection away and wrapped a light bandage around both knees. I took another swig of ale to help me drift off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

I wasn't sure how long it had been, not very as my shirt and coat were still soaking wet, plastered to the rock I'd placed them on when I'd finally crawled into my bedroll, but I woke up to darkness and the unmistakable sound of the something moving in the mountain around me.

Moving slowly, I looked around and saw nearly all the others were still asleep. Kili was on watch and was, unfortunately, already slumped over. I noticing that Thorin had woken at the sound of my movement. Carefully, I eased myself up and started to move toward him to ask if he could tell where the source of the sounds were coming from.

"Briar?" Bofur blinked as I made to walk past him, and I would have cursed if I hadn't been trying to be silent. "Where're you going?"

"shh," I hold a finger to my lips, then motioned to the others. "Can you hear that?"

Shaking his head in answer as well as to clear it, I whisper, "I think there's something else here, either farther back or in a cave below us."

Blinked the sleep away he looks around as well, only to settle on me.

Seeing his eyes widen, I look down and realize I had forgotten I'd removed my coat and shirt to sleep. Leaving my altered waistcoat and bare stomach for all to see.

"You..." Bofur sounded squeaky. "You're _female_?"

Not caring about my attire, I held my finger to my lips again to keep him quiet.

But it was too late, the others were already waking. There were grumblings at first and looking around for the source of the noise.

There was a near silent "Oh" from Ori that drew everyone's attention to its cause.

The sudden silence was almost eerie. The sight of dropped jaws all around even more so. "Really, you're all that surprised? I thought you told them?" I looked to Thorin as I asked.

It was a fair question, even if the rest of the company shot the dwarf in question a poisonous look.

Before anything could be said, the world seemed to fall away underneath our feet.

     

~*~

    

Falling through the floor of the cave should have been terrifying, if I'd been a normal hobbit, mostly it was just annoying. It was made worse by starting and stopping repeatedly, bouncing from one rock wall to the next, each time seeing the terrified faces of the dwarves as they reached and struggled keep each other from falling on top of me.

With ease I asked the rocks to ease our landings. Which they did, allowing us to roll rather than bounce as we fell.

The final landing was intensely jarring, a cage-like wooden structure swaying around us as the others tried to find their feet. We were overwhelmed by untold numbers of goblins, foul and reeking and somehow just _wrong_. The dwarves fought like tigers, ferocious and determined, but they had no chance against the sheer number of enemies swarming over us. Someone's hand on my head shoved me to the ground and I stayed where I was put for as feet passed by my head.

Screams in the dwarvish language rang out as they were dragged away one by one, fighting so hard that my blood burned at the sight. It seemed they would fall off the edge of the narrow walkways and bridges that stretched out over infinite blackness if even one stepped wrong.

I was being left behind. As I crept forward, I saw the others didn't notice my absence.

Ori locked eyes with me, frantic and pleading, and I turned in time to see a goblin dropped down to seize me by the hair. Fumbling for my sword, I twisted and ended up overbalancing both of us, rolling over the side of the walkway and falling into oblivion once more.

 

~*~

 

I landed in a patch of giant mushrooms that smelled like someone's feet after they took their boots. I barely had a bruise or scrape from sliding and rolling against the walls on the way down second time. Fortunately, the goblin that had attacked didn't share my abilities.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness instantly, making things out in the weak light that glowed from some of the rocks and mushrooms.

A noise drew my attention back to beyond the goblin. What I saw made me startle, because a strange creature was looming over the wounded goblin and grabbed its leg. That resulted in the goblin snarling and trying to get up, the thing beat its head in with a rock.

I watched as the creature dragged the dead goblin away, further into the dark.

Following along at a distance, hoping it would lead me out, I spotted something gold on the ground.

A ring. Shimmering, with runes dancing on the inside.

Just as my fingers touched it, dark magic flared through my veins. It felt like someone had put maggots under my skin then set them on fire.

It was like the very thing wanted to devour me.

Yanking my hand back, rubbing like I'd been burned, I stared at the little trinket. I couldn't leave something like this to be found. No one should have that power.

Dropping a handkerchief onto it, then folding it over, I finally slipped it in to my pocket. I then rushed to catch up with the creature, shaking the discomfort from my skin as I went.

I came upon a cavern of sorts, filled mostly with water. There, on a rock in the middle of the underground lake, was the creature.

Looking about while keeping it in my line of sight, I noticed a tunnel that seemed brighter than the others.

"What is it, precious?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere as the creature disappeared from atop the rock, then reappeared moments later directly in the water a few feet in front of me, its gaunt face pulled in to a sickening smile. "Is it soft? Is it _juicy_? What is it?"

"It is very _rude_ to call someone an it." I said as I drew and held out my sword, the point touch the creature as it tried to come closer.

"It hurts us!" The creature's howling was pitiful as it flung itself back, but I just shifted my grip and kept my sword ready. "The elves made it, they made it, nasty, nasty, _cruel_ elves!"

Cautiously, I said, "I'm not sorry it hurt, I only wanted to make sure you didn't hurt me."

"We was not going to _hurt_ the thing, no, we wasn't, precious!" I didn't believe a word, then the creature clapped his hands and said happily, "We was just going to _eats_ it!"

Waving the sword back in his direction, I said, "Well, I don't want to be eaten. I wish to leave this place and find my friends."

The thing wiped its spindly hands over its mouth. "Friends tasty? Friends juicy? Friends crunchy? Like fishes? Yes, yes, juicy, crunchy, scrumptious fishes!" Clapping his hands again and hopping from foot to foot, the thing said, "Never thirsty, always drinking, all in mail, never clinking!"

"Oh, you like riddles." My mind going over a way to part with this creature and get out from under the wretched mountain. If need be I could just change and use my nartural light against the goblins to rescue the dwarves. "Perhaps we could trade riddles while you show me the way out?"

"Riddles! We love riddles! We will help if it wins! We knows the way!" It looked at me softly then turned and glared. "But if we win, we eats it!" it said as it reached for me again but backed away when the sword swung toward him again.

"Deal. Which way?"

 

~*~

 

We traded riddles, the little creature gleeful and resentful in turns, but the air was gradually getting fresher and I took it as a good sign.

"Why on earth do you make that noise? Gollum, gollum?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nasty, mean, calling us names." It turned back towards me, a look of such malevolence in its eye that I automatically took a step back, my hand going into my pocket to grasp the ring to protect it. I didn't noticed that the cloth around it had loosened.

It reached for something, only to look frantic as it searched the ground. "Nasty, horrible-- _Thief!_ "

My hand clenched as it lunged, the ring slid over and around the tip of my index finger as I moved out of the way.

It moved with terrible swiftness back to where I'd last stood, sniffing along the wall where I had stood.

Everything looked distorted as I watched it howl, broken nails digging gouges into its own skin as it cried out for its birthday present. My flesh was on fire, inside and out.

"We hates it, we _hates_ it! We will crunch its bones and take back the precious, yes, eat up the nasty little _thief_! Nasty hobbitses!" It started crawling on hands and knees as it searched.

Looking down at the ring on my finger, I wanted nothing more than to take it off and throw it away. But I couldn't, not with that thing right there and no way out of the mountain.

The creature started muttering to itself about where I might have gone.

With my sword back in its sheath, I followed the creature as it took off to the exit in an attempt to catch me. Hoping to be parted from the horror wrapped around my finger as soon as possible.

 

~*~

 

The sun felt heavenly on my skin as I ran after the dwarrow, the trees telling all thirteen were accounted for.

Once I was a good distance away, I allowed myself a chance to really breathe and tear the ring from my finger. I would cut the damn thing off if I had to.

"We have to go back!" The shout made me feel like laughing, as clean air flooded my lungs, because it was Kili and that meant he was unharmed and possibly the others as well.

Quickly I re-covered the ring, stuffing it in to my pocket once more and turned to join them, only to pause when Thorin spoke.

"We can't," Thorin said grimly. "We have no chance of surviving another encounter with the tender mercies of a goblin horde."

"Are you suggesting that we leave our burglar behind to face them alone?" Gandalf looked down at Thorin from his considerable height and my breath caught as I waited for the response.

Clenching a fist, Thorin said, "You know that we can't. She should have never come with us to begin with. This journey is no place for a hobbit, especially a woman. If she made it out, she most likely headed back for the Shire, where she belongs. We had no right to take her from her home in a bid to reclaim our own."

My heart caught in my throat at the raw pain on Thorin's face, clearly visible as he turned to hide it from the rest of the company.

I walked out from behind a tree and headed toward the others, though none noticed. "You didn't 'take' me from my home, I chose to join you of my own free will."

" _Briar_!" Kili was the first to reach me, running into me with a hug. I hugged him just as hard. "You're alive!"

"Hobbits are sturdier than we look," I said wryly, as he pulled away. "I fell from the pathway, but I landed softly."

Eyes twinkling, Gandalf said, "And stole yourself away, as a good burglar should."

"How did you escape?" Thorin looked forbidding again.

Waving my hand through the air, I said, "That's not important now. What matters is getting you back to your home."

A howl in the distance made all of us flinch. It was unmistakably a warg, and there was no chance that it would be alone.

We were running before any of us could consciously choose to do so.

We ran as far and fast as we could before the wargs started to draw close. Seeing the cliff ahead, there was no choice but to climb. I watched as some leapt onto the closest tree limb, with ease.

The orcs and wargs approached as the sun sank in the sky, taking their time now that their quarry was trapped so thoroughly. I leaped and a hand grabbed my own, pulling me from one branch to the next one higher. I saw as the others fought the wargs, covering each other's escape into the trees. I offered a hand where one was needed.

We were chased into the other trees as the first started to fall. Until we were trapped in the last tree at the cliff's edge.

Gandalf started throwing flaming pine cones and soon we all were, driving the wargs back to where their orc masters watched and waited.

It wasn't enough.

The tree soon started to give, falling backward over the edge. The roots being the only thing keeping us up.

Fall thousands of feet to our deaths or be torn apart by wargs seemed like horrible choices.

The pale orc was unmistakable, and I wish didn't understand what it said. Gandalf shouted for them to hold on, but the orc stepped forward with a terrible smile, pointing his mace directly at where I was perched. A look of horror passed over Thorin's face as he looked at me, before it went blank. He didn't looked back as he brought himself up to stand on the trunk of the half-fallen tree, getting his balance and then stepping forward.

Someone screamed Thorin's name, a desperate no. He paid not the slightest attention, all his focus on the orc as he strode forward and broke into a run, his sword flashing. The white warg leapt and Thorin fell, only to rise and fall again when it went for his throat.

I scrambled to my feet, for once not thinking anything of the great danger of revealing myself or how very easily the wargs could tear me to pieces. All I could think was that he was alone, and he shouldn't be.

There was no time to wait, no chance of someone else being the one to charge in, because there _was_ no one else. I refused to watch Thorin Oakenshield die. With a scream, I charged forward, knocking the orc off balance and piercing his heart with one thrust of my sword. I saw another one move and raised the bloodied sword again, standing over Thorin with the calm determination that I would kill any that dare try to touch him.

The first of the warg riders was almost on me when I heard battle cries and then there was Dwalin's axe and Fili's sword. I swung my sword and moved my feet, like Balin had taught me, like I was dancing with warg and rider both as I added more force with each swing.

I didn't realize the eagles were there until the warg that had stupidly been about to try to rip out my throat was picked up and thrown over the cliff's edge. I looked around desperately and saw that the orcs were retreating, being harried by sharp beaks and talons. An eagle picked up Thorin and I rushed to pick up his shield as it fell from his hand, knowing he would want it back when he woke up. He had to wake up, no matter how pale and still he looked; he had to.

I found myself picked up in the eagle's claws and then tossed over the cliff, much like the wargs had been, only then I was on another eagle's back and holding on for dear life. "I never imagined I'd get see the world from the sky."

"It is a rare sight indeed, little sister. Do not worry, you will not fall."

I nearly jumped, startled beyond words to hear the eagle speak. "I never thought I would. Eagles are one of the most graceful of flyers of all the birds."

The eagle didn't answer, and I wondered if I'd offended it.

They flew on for hours, towards the rising sun, and I kept shooting anxious looks at the others but most especially Thorin, the only one still being clutched in an eagle's claws instead of carried in the comparatively safety of its back. When we at last were set down on a bare, high rock, Gandalf was the first to reach him, and his grave look made me hesitate.

"The hobbit?" Thorin's voice was weak, but it was there and he was _alive_. My knees almost went weak with relief.

My ears were buzzing and I couldn't make out what Gandalf said in return, nor what any of the others said as they crowded around Thorin. It wasn't until he was on his feet, his piercing gaze on my face, that I could understand what was being said. "You! You nearly got yourself killed! What did you think you were doing?"

I couldn't say anything as he picked me up, shaking me by the shoulders before gathering me into a tight embrace.

"You must never take a risk like that again," he said as he let me go, stepping back to a grip my shoulders once more. " _Never_ , for all that I owe you my thanks, and my apologies for ever doubting you."

"Only if you promise not to almost die, then I won't have to risk my life to save you, you foolish dwarf," I countered.

He smiled, just a little, but it was enough to have me smiling in return before I was being clapped on the back, pulled into rough hugs, and made much of by the rest of the company. Balin held me by my shoulders, his eyes twinkling. "You might make a decent swordsman yet!"

"Aye, but the lad's got to work on her battle cry," Dwalin said with a laugh.

"Oh, I think not," I glare at Dwalin, daring him to say anything.

I looked up at the sound of Thorin's voice.

"Our home." It was a whisper, but there was so much emotion in Thorin's voice that I all felt it down to the bone as we all turned to follow his gaze towards the Lonely Mountain. It was beautiful, undoubtedly so, but I found that I couldn't look away from the others' faces and the raw emotions shown there. I'd never thought I'd see Thorin look so happy, the hope and longing in his eyes almost painful to view.

    

~*~

   

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** it only took me another two hours to finish this after the three it took on the second version, and nine-ish on the third. my eyes hurt now, so any errors in this are the fault of lack of sleep.


End file.
